Escapes
by chicswim8
Summary: This is after OOTP so if you haven't read that i don't advise reading this you may be confused. Harry finds a way to leave the Dursley's for the summer without breaking the prophecy or any rules. Not sure were this will go please rr.


**Escapes- Chapter one**

Disclaimer- All characters in this chapter are property of J.K Rowling not me, I'm not that brilliant. Sorry if this is bad it is one of my first stories I have wrote one other but it sucked bad. Please RR I can't get better unless I get feedback. This is after the OOTP so if you haven't read that I don't suggest you read this you may be confused. I hope you like it ENJOY!

Harry is now back at the dreaded Dursley's hoping that this summer won't be too horrible because of the threats made by the members of the order. He is wishing that soon he will be at the Burrow with the Weasley's so he can keep his mind off Sirius' death. Harry finds himself drifting off when Pigwidgeon lands on his bedside table with a rather large package tied to his leg. Harry quickly unwraps the parcel. Once the package has been opened Harry is filled with delight Mrs. Weasley has sent some of her famous pies along with some candies and chocolates from Hogsmede. He also finds a letter from Ron. It says,

_Dear Harry,_

_Things with Percy have only gotten worse. It seems great to be able to send you letters again it was awful last summer. Mum thought it was a good idea to send you some things to cheer you up she figured you would be down. You know how she loves to look out for you. She says you still have to stay at the Dursley's for at least another month before you can come here. Fred and George are doing great with their joke shop. I guess it was a good idea for them to quit school after all. Of course mum doesn't think so. Fred and George wanted to send you their newest creation a powder to put in someone's food or drink that makes them loose their voice _(Harry laughed at this) _only problem is the don't have an antidote for it and Mum says that you don't need to get into any trouble. We all say hi and we will see you soon. Write back soon _

_Your mate,_

_Ron_

Harry was glad to get letters finally. It would have been torture if he had to spend another summer without letters. Harry quickly put his letter and treats under the floorboard when he heard the sound of his uncle's footsteps on the stairs. Just as Harry sat back on his bed now pretending to read Quiditch Through the Ages his uncle barged in. Harry jumped pretending to be surprised as his uncle said in his booming voice " Potter we are headed to the market you can go outside of your room if you must but don't leave the house or do any uh… well you know what not to do." Of course Harry knew what he meant. After all his uncle never said magic. His uncle left quickly and called to Petunia "We're all set dear." Harry shut his door and began to devour his gifts when Remus apperated into his room landing on Harry's trunk. Remus began telling Harry that he could come to the burrow if he gave his aunt a hug. Harry began to laugh but he understood why he must complete this task. Remus told him to write when he had completed the task Harry told him ok. They bid there goodbyes both hoping to see each other soon. Harry sat eating his chocolates and some every flavor beans when after about an hour he heard the Dursley's car pull in. Harry quickly put his things away and ran down the stairs to help with the groceries. Harry was happy to see Petunia standing at the cupboard when he was running down the stairs. Harry nonchalantly walked over to his aunt to ask her if she needed any help. She obviously didn't hear him when he entered because she jumped. Harry thought_ yes the perfect time to hug her. _Harry seized the opportunity said "Sorry Aunt Petunia I didn't mean to frighten you." At that moment Harry threw his arms around her in a great hug. Harry thought he felt some sort of tingling sensation when he did this but he figured that it must have been the prophecy. Harry had only been hugging her for about thirty seconds when his uncle Vernon barged in dropping all the groceries in his hands.

He ran over tearing Harry from Petunia screaming "Don't you hurt her, Leave her alone you insane mongrel." Petunia said in an odd but calming voice "Vernon dear he was only saying he was sorry, he scared me he was only apologizing its fine." Vernon laughed "Fine how can it be fine he probably did some type of magic on you." Once again in her calming voice Petunia explained what had happened. When Vernon was as calm as he would become Petunia went to pick up the bags Vernon had dropped. Harry just began to help when Petunia whispered to him "I know why you did that." Harry was glad that she knew and she began whispering again "I knew someday this would happen, that prophecy always was the only reason I didn't let Vernon kick you out of here, now you are free to go for the rest of the summer since you have gotten some form of love from me." Harry began to put some things in the refrigerator when his aunt said quietly "Don't worry about it dear go and pack your things get out of here I know you want to." Harry ran upstairs nearly tripping he was running so fast. He wrote Remus and the Weasley's both a letter explaining everything to the Weasley's. Harry was so eager to leave but he had no need to pack much because he had only been on summer vacation for a couple of weeks. He threw what he did need to pack into his trunk and sent Hedwig on her way to Remus and the Weasley's sat back on his bed and waited.


End file.
